(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel functional high polymeric substances having .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated carboxylate group and the composition therefrom.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently many proposals in which a novel functional polymer having different characteristics from the raw polymer materials is obtained by modifying a high polymeric substance, have been made.
As the methods for developing novel high polymers by modifying well known high polymers, graft copolymerization, block copolymerization, polymer blending and the formation of derivatives by a chemical reaction have been hitherto effected.
Especially, when a well known polymer is used as a raw material, the latter method, that is a chemical reaction, has been applied in order to obtain a different functional polymer from the well known high polymer.
For example, there has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,716 a process for preparing functional high polymer having terminal -OH group, -COOH group or halogen atom by reacting diene polymer obtained by using lithium catalyst with compounds having various functional groups, such as alcohol, organic acid or halogen.
Furthermore, the method for introducing -OH group or --COOH group into the unsaturated high polymeric substance by applying the reaction disclosed by C. F. Irwin (C. F. Irwin and G. F. Hennion, J. Aoner. Chem. Soc. 63 858 (1941)) has been well known. This reaction is carried out by reacting the unsaturated high polymeric substance with alcohol, phenol or organic carboxylic acid in the presence of an alkyl hypohalite.
However, the resulting polymers have inherent functional group respectively and show the reactivity to the compounds which are reactive to such functional group as --OH group or --COOH group, but the reactivity of the polymers is insufficient in some use purpose and for example, these polymers have not been satisfactorily applied for a sealant or an adhesive, because they are lacking in self-hardenable property and adhesive property.
A sealant, especially tire sealant for puncture-proof tire which is coated on the inner surface of tire, is required to have excellent adhesive and flow properties together with self-hardenable property, not to injure the inner wall of tire and not to subject itself to the oxidative degradation under the severe condition.
The present invention provides a novel functional high polymeric substance which can act as one component of an excellent sealant composition.